Eavesdropping Turned out fun
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.What caught the daiyokai's attention when he somehow saw the Miko in her leisure time?


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot._

* * *

**Eavesdropping turned out fun~**

_What caught the daiyokai's attention when he somehow saw the Miko in her leisure time?_

* * *

Frown firmly adorned on her face, feet striding in harsh stomps on the ground. Kagome heaved a deep sigh before she dropped herself beside an old tree. Its humongous root was enough to cradle the miko and appeased her fleeting ire.

Kagome sighed again, scrutinizing the place. It was a bit far from their camp. Noises were out of perception and with that fact, Kagome had more chance to contemplate and unwind.

Her main reason of distancing was her daily nuisance, by the name of Inuyasha. It was just dawn that time, the sun still sleeping behind the inky sky. On the contrary, Inuyasha was starting to pester the miko by prodding his foot on her side.

The miko hissed, cocooning herself more securely under her sleeping bag. Waking up was far from her mind. It was quite too early to wake up or rather she was still lethargic to get up. However, the prodding didn't stop. It became more often and forceful, Inuyasha voice didn't help her to sleep again either. He kept on rumbling, saying obscene words before complaints.

_"Oi, Kagome, I'm hungry. Make another of those ramen," he rumbled, impatient. He was not pleased in prodding his foot hence he knelt down and tugged the sleeping bag away from its owner. "Wake up already! We have to go."_

_"But it's too early!" she mumbled, tugging her sleeping back to cover her face. _

_"Keh! You're slacking off again." He tugged the sleeping bag once more. _

_However, the miko paid no heed. Kagome gave a gruff protest before she turned away from him. _

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, doing the usual tugging-__the-sleeping bag tactic__._

_Enough was enough. Without preamble, the miko sat up, giving sharp glances towards the hanyou. Her patience was tested. She was trying to keep it at bay yet the hanyou was rather good in making her upset. Her face colored hotly in anger. "Inuyasha, sit!" she growled. _

_"Sit! Sit! Sit!" she repeated until she was finally contented to what scene unfolded in front of her. A delicate tug on her lips indicated her likable for the outcome. —Inuyasha's face kissing the filthy ground. She moved her slender legs out of the sleeping bag, and wordlessly left him alone._

_"Don't follow me or else… I will 'sit' you again." She paused once the lad tried to follow her. Too afraid for another session of kissing-the-so-lovely ground, Inuyasha sighed in defeat and walked away._

Kagome sighed, shrugging her thought about the earlier incident. Thinking about it would stress her more. She leaned her back on the tree, while she lain herself on the untrimmed grass. It was soft and favoured for her liking.

"That stupid Inuyasha, why does he have to be so bossy, I'm not his servant or anything," Kagome muttered to herself.

She twisted at the side of the tree for more comfortable rest. She, then, looked at the sky and felt the breeze of the cold air. Sometimes, leaving Inuyasha far from her was relaxing. She smiled with the thought as she stretched her arms upward and once more gazed at the blue sky.

Soon after, boredom reached her psyche. She yawned. She brought her hand to her pocket and got something. A piece of round thing flashed in the sight, if perhaps, someone was looking, that person might see the glint of the light reflected a bit on it.

Kagome, without difficulty, unrolled the seemingly wrapper. After uncoiling the strange round thing, she put it in her mouth, savouring the sweet tang and aroma of it. The taste gave a smile on her face, her cheek hinted flush in delight.

"Mmmmmm," she gave a pleasing sound of appreciation as she continued in scrutinizing the place.

Her little indulgence didn't take long as she felt the boredom loomed ahead. She yawned. Thinking she didn't get a good sleep this morning, Kagome opted to take a short siesta before going back to their camp. "A nap won't hurt. That stupid Inuyasha…disturbing my sleep…" she mumbled between every yawn until she drifted away to her own world.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Sesshoumaru focused his golden eyes merely on the sleeping form of the girl. Once he sensed the Miko's scent, not in his own accord, his feet dragged him where she was. Witnessing everything the miko did. From the rant and talking to herself alone, _which he affirmed as stupidity_, until to the part that mostly caught his attention. _"What does this Miko just consumed?"_ he mused.

He languidly walked towards her. His every step controlled and trained as if he flitted above the wind. He didn't want her to wake up unless he had gotten the answer for his question. Once he was toe to toe with her, he knelt and gazed at her sleeping form. He sniffed the air, and found a different scent from her, driving to the conclusion that the thing she just ate made it that way. Was it something about enchantment, magic? He did not know, and in that fact, he desired to know.

He leaned his head further near from her. He found that the scent was alluring. It was ethereal yet compelling; it has a strong yet, at the same time, soft quality that held him captive. He remained in his immobile stance, studying every part of her face. By chance, he raised his left hand and caressed her, careful not to scratch her pastel cheek with his claw. He shook his head. Why did he fear of hurting her? He was Sesshoumaru, the lord of the west, he must not feel any fear, especially with this miko who is the adversary of his kind. He lowered his hand.

His stare lowered until his golden eyes met her pink lips. His question earlier simmered in his head with another one, which he barely accepted. No, he would not do it, stooping low for just a matter of fact. However, in the corner of his head urged him to sustain his plan.

How does it taste like? The question seethed in his head, no difficulties, just had transpired. "This Sesshoumaru abhor what this miko doing."

He still considered _it_ as enchantment, charm the miko had done to him without of his consent. However, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Little by little, he moved closer and closer, nearing of claiming her lips. He paused. What is he doing?

Trying wouldn't hurt a thing… she wouldn't know… When would she wake up? With those questions the least he wanted the answer was unfortunately been answered.

"Inuyasha what o—'" she paused as her blue eyes met golden ones, yet this time not as warm as what Inuyasha has. "Sess—"

Her words trailed with his lips sealed every word she intended to utter. It earned her to gasp, stirred her from her thought, and more likely to focus on him. She struggled but to no avail, he was too strong for her.

His plan was to make her not to scream. Nevertheless, this time that what he had been seeking finally got the answer; he did not expect that to be longer.

He had kissed her, no, his other mind opposed. It was merely to quench his curiosity. The battle of his thought commenced, fighting for his ego more. He would not accept it as display of affection, but even so, his other mind believed a different perspective.

As her struggle lessened until she stilled within his grasp, by chance he pulled her closer, savouring the sweet scent of her lips.

To his surprise, she kissed him back.

He broke the kiss gazing at her with his mask of impassiveness.

She blinked twice before screaming at the top of her lungs.

What did she do, she allowed her emotion to take over her. She screamed as her face shaded deep red.

The poor daiyoukai winced with the boisterous scream, his ears couldn't take it. At that moment, he envied the half-breed's low senses. "Miko!" he said.

Kagome clamped her mouth with her hands, body quivering.

"This Sesshoumaru wanted to know what you have eaten earlier."

Kagome laid her hand at her sides, baffled. "W-what?" _He kissed me just to find what it was._ She mused afterwards.

"Haven't you heard wha—" he repeated.

"No, I mean, is that what you want? You just have to ask me…?" she ended it as a question. She knew how domineering he was, he wouldn't lower himself just to ask a question. Most likely, he would find it on himself, though that arrangement was not a good idea. _Well, it is not that bad. _Kagome mused and abruptly shook her head. What was she thinking? She composed herself first before looking at him again.

"Don't measure my patience, miko," he stated.

"Ah! It's ah..."_how will I explain this…"_That is a human food._"_

He arched a brow indicating he didn't believe her.

"It is called candy. Kids in my time eat it."

"You're not a child, miko."

"Well, it doesn't mean I couldn't eat one. Anyone could eat it if they want to," she said, sarcastically.

A dull growl slipped at Sesshoumaru's lips. He didn't allow anyone to talk to him that way, but this miko, in front of him, doing if effortlessly. "I want to have those possessions."

"What? But I…" she paused and brought the last candy she had. "I only have one."

He gazed at her. "Give that to me," he commanded.

Hesitant a bit but Kagome nodded and lent the candy to the lord of the west and distanced from him afterwards. "Y-you suppose to open it," she instructed.

Sesshoumaru barely nod and followed her instruction. He uncharacteristically unwrapped it, and ate the sweet.

"Sugary, right? Well it is made up of so many sugars," Kagome made details.

Examining if any strange happened to him, but there was nothing. He gazed at the miko, annoyed and irritated.

"Do not try to deceive me, where's the real one?"

"Huh! But it was…" _What does he want?_

"You used your miko power… then I should assess it," stated Sesshoumaru blankly. He leaned and closed their gap. Kagome stepped backward but then paused as her back bumped over the tree. There was nowhere to go… She wished in that moment Inuyasha had heard her scream and swept off to rescue her, but she didn't avail anything, no Inuyasha came. Only a daiyoukai who she believed would kill her.

She gasped as his clawed hand touched her cheek. Sending electric shock through her spine with no apparent reason, not in purpose she trailed her sight to his golden eyes, however just to find his stare fixed at her… her lips.

She tilted her head sideway to avoid him. Later on, his hand on her cheek slid to her chin, tugging her heard to look at his direction.

Without any option, Kagome was obliged to look back. It happened so fast, Kagome didn't know if that was just a dream—a very scary yet passionate dream. Only the warm lips pressed against her own told her it was real.

She tried to fight the strange sensation emerging inside her, however, her deed was too weak as she succumbed herself with the new feeling in the end. She unexpectedly gave in and kissed him back, her eyes fell close, her knees weakened as her heart thrummed hastily. This time, Sesshoumaru was not surprised. He knew that it would happen.

He smirked, atypically, between their shared kiss.

He shifted leisurely toward her neck up to her ear. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru consider you sweeter than that unknown indulgence you brought."

Kagome towed out from her trance and opened her eyes wide as she gathered all her strength to push him. She was more than surprise, her face flaming not just in anger but also with embarrassment: anger for the fact that the Lord of the West simply made fun of her and embarrassed for letting him do it.

Nonetheless, it felt _nice._ She mentally shook her head to try to erase her clouded psyche.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shrieked, preparing to attack whomever he might see.

"Inuyasha…" she glanced at where the voice came from and once more to the daiyoukai in front of her.

Sesshoumaru smirked yet again and stepped backward. "You should bring more of those treat you were saying." With the words being said, he simultaneously vanished in the dark part of the forest.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked walking towards her.

Kagome blankly glanced at him and nodded. Somehow she felt somewhat annoyed but she didn't know why as she fought the urge of assaulting the hanyou with the _sit_ command. She should have known… Those words echoed in her head as a small smile festooned on her lips.

**~END~**

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**_This is my very first Inuyasha Fanfiction and if necessary my last one. Don't be too harsh on me, but still do review it._

_In some way or more way the characters are OOC, I'm not completely familiar to how they speak or how they act, especially how Sesshoumaru talk to them, this must be the reason why it lacks in dialogue._

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2010**  
_


End file.
